I'll Take Care of You, Princess
by iwasnthere622
Summary: Hayner was jumped on his way to Seifer's place and things that were hidden become revealed as a result. Seiner and AkuRoku for Aliceupsidedown.


Merry Christmas, Alice! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>Hayner stared at the stairs and cursed. Limping over to the railing, he griped it tightly, knuckled white. Using it as leverage, he pulled himself up to the first step, wincing when he landed. Scowling as best he could with a black eye and swollen, split lip, he jumped up again.<p>

And again. And again.

By the time he made it to the top, his ribs and foot were throbbing in time with his pants.

Stumbling, he wandered down the hall, stopping at what had become a familiar door, and knocked, leaning heavily on the doorjamb.

"You lazy ass, you're late–" Seifer broke off when he saw Hayner.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled.

"Got jumped," Hayner said threw clenched teeth.

"Holy shit, Hayner," Seifer grabbed him arm to pull him inside. Overbalanced, Hayner instinctually put weight on his twisted ankle, yelping and falling forward. Before his face could meet the floor, strong arms caught him and he tumbled into a hard, muscled body instead.

"I got you," Seifer murmured, practically dragging Hayner into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot and leading the younger to the couch. Hayner winced when he sat down.

Seifer studied him, "You look like shit."

Hayner snorted, wincing, "Gee thanks."

"So what the hell happened?" Seifer asked, going to his bathroom and getting his first aid kit.

"I was walking here when three idiots decided it was their duty to teach me a lesson. Fucking jumped me. Two pussies held me while the third whaled on me 'til they lost interest. I blacked out, I think. When I woke up, I managed to make my way here," Hayner explained.

Dabbing at Hayner's eye, Seifer made him hold an ice pack on the area.

"So besides the eye, lip, and foot – where else they get you?" Seifer asked.

"Ribs. Fuck, it hurts to inhale," Hayner winced. He yelped when Seifer prodded the area. Gently, Seifer lifted up the hem of Hayner's shirt, frowning at the ugly bruise already forming.

"I need to take a look at this – you could have broken ribs. Take off your shirt," Seifer said, taking the ice pack from the younger blonde.

"Wh-what?" Hayner asked.

"Your shirt, Hayner," Seifer rolled his eyes.

"What? No way, why should I be shirtless?" Hayner protested.

"Because you're the one who's hurt! Fuck, Hayner, just take it off!" Seifer snapped.

Hayner scowled, blushing.

"…Unbelievable," Seifer muttered before pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room. "Now it's your turn, Princess."

Hayner's blush deepened and he refused to look at Seifer. Wincing, he pulled his shirt carefully over his head, dropping it onto the couch next to him.

Seifer whistled lowly, "Looks like they got you good."

He leaned forward to examine the large bruise covering most of Hayner's chest. Carefully, he prodded the area. Hayner hissed, balling his fists and snapping his eyes closed.

"Easy," Seifer murmured.

"Fuck you!" Hayner snapped.

Seifer just chuckled, continuing to press the area. His fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot and Hayner grabbed his wrist tightly, glaring at him.

"That fucking hurts!"

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you should've just said something," Seifer said sweetly.

Hayner growled, tightening his grip when the fingers tried to continue their prodding.

Seifer sighed, "I have to check it, Hayner."

Slowly, Hayner loosened his grip. Before he could pull away, Seifer grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers while prodding the bruising with his other hand.

"Fuck," Hayner's head fell back, his hand squeezing Seifer's own tightly.

"Almost done," Seifer murmured.

Hayner nodded, jaw clenched.

"Done. Looks like nothing's broken. You're a lucky bastard," Seifer said, pulling his hand away, glancing at Hayner's death-grip on his other hand.

"You can let go now, Princess," Seifer grinned.

Hayner scowled, letting go.

"Sit up so I can wrap you up," Seifer demanded.

Hayner glared, sitting up slightly and trying not to wince.

Carefully, Seifer wrapped his chest, Hayner blushing and staring at the opposite wall.

"Done. I'm going to give you some pain killers – they'll make you tired, though," Seifer said.

Hayner sighed, "Looks like I'm crashing on your couch, then."

Seifer frowned, "Not with bruised ribs. It's your lucky day, Princess – you get the bed."

"I can't sleep in your bed!" Hayner protested.

"Why not?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Because! It's your bed," Hayner said, blushing.

"I know that. I'm also telling you you're sleeping in it. Don't fucking argue with me," Seifer snapped. "Jesus, Hayner, don't you realize you could've been seriously hurt? You're lucky they didn't break anything, or worse-"

Hayner stared at him, "Seif…"

"Here," Seifer held out two pills, "I'll be right back with a drink."

Hayner watched Seifer move to the kitchen, staring at the pills in his hand as his stomach flipped. _Seifer…_

Seifer gripped his counter, taking deep breaths. _Fuck, get a hold of yourself. He's fine, and when I find those assholes who did this…! No, focus. He needs you to be in control right now._

More calmly, he poured a glass of water, taking it back into the living room and wordlessly extending it to the younger blonde.

Hayner swallowed the pills, handing the glass back, "Seifer…"

"Yeah?" Seifer asked.

"Thanks," Hayner glanced down at his hands.

Seifer grunted, "Come on, Hayner." He offered his hand.

Hayner grinned, taking the hand and allowing Seifer to pull him up and to the taller blonde's side, his arm slipping around his waist.

Hayner winced, grabbing Seifer across the shoulders as they walked to his bedroom and he sat on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Hayner asked.

Seifer rolled his eyes, gently pushing Hayner back until he was lying down, "I'll be out there when you wake up. Call if you need anything, Princess."

Hayner blushed, "Fine!"

Seifer chuckled, "Night, Hayner."

"…Night, Seif," Hayner yawned, closing his eyes.

Seifer shook his head, leaving and quietly closing the door before sighing and plopping onto his couch.

"Fuck," he muttered, pulling out his cell, dialing.

_"Hello?"_ Roxas said.

"Hey, it's Seifer," Seifer said, leaning back.

_"What's up?"_ Roxas asked. "_Aren't you supposed to be hanging with Hay today?"_

"That's why I'm calling. Idiot got jumped on his way here," Seifer said.

_"What? Is he okay?"_ Roxas demanded.

"Twisted ankle, busted lip, black eye, and bruised ribs. I gave him pain meds and he's sleeping right now," Seifer explained.

_"Jesus Christ! Well, take care of him, you know he'll try to overdo it. Any idea who did this?"_ Roxas asked.

"No idea, but he did tell me it was a three-on-one fight," Seifer said, jaw clenching.

_"Axel and I will look into it. Call me later and lemme know how he's doing,"_ Roxas said.

"Yeah, sure. Don't go after them by yourself, if they got the jump on Hayner they could get you, too," Seifer warned.

_"I'm not stupid, Seifer. I'll talk to you later,"_ Roxas hung up.

Seifer sighed before pushing himself up and cleaning up the first aid stuff, stretching out on the couch and turning on the TV, settling in to wait.

XXXX

Hayner stretched, yawning and sitting up. He glanced at the clock, wincing as he'd slept a good five hours. Swinging his body off the bed, he ignored his protesting ribs and ankle, hobbling to the door.

Pulling it open, he made his way into the living room. "Hey, Seif-" he broke off, smiling. Seifer was asleep on the couch, TV still on.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the remote and turned it off, using the wall for support as he walked into the kitchen in search of food. Yanking the fridge open, he saw enough to make a sandwich, pulling the ingredients out. Hands full, he bumped the fridge shut, overbalancing and yelping as he crashed into it shoulder first.

Seifer bolted upright, "Hayner?"

"Kitchen," Hayner grunted, awkwardly leaning against the fridge.

Seifer cursed, quickly getting up and going over to him, scowling, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't need your help!" Hayner said.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and Hayner blushed.

"Fine. Please help me," he muttered.

Seifer chuckled, taking the sandwich makings and setting them on the counter before grabbing Hayner around the waist and taking most of his weight, helping him over to a chair.

"Thanks," Hayner mumbled.

Seifer smirked, "One sandwich, coming up." He turned back to the counter, "You sleep okay?"  
>"Yeah," Hayner sighed, shifting in his seat and wincing.<p>

"You okay?" Seifer asked, concerned, as he placed a sandwich in front of Hayner.

"I'm fine. Just sore," Hayner said, taking a bite and cursing as his lip split open again.

"Careful, Princess. Small bites," Seifer said, grabbing a napkin and shoving it at Hayner, who wiped at his lips.

Seifer watched him eat, getting him a drink and some more pills.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Hayner said, frowning.

"These aren't as strong, so they shouldn't knock you out," Seifer said.

Hayner nodded, taking them quickly, wiping his mouth and smearing blood across his cheek.

"You've got…" Seifer said, pointing.

"Huh?" Hayner wiped at his face, missing.

"I'll get it for you, hang on," Seifer said, gripping Hayner's chin in one hand and a napkin in the other, gently rubbing his cheek.

Hayner blushed, staring up at Seifer.

"Hmm… It's dried on…" Seifer said, glancing into Hayner's eyes before something sparked in his own.

Slowly leaning down, he smirked as Hayner's breathing sped up. Quickly, before he could protest, Seifer licked a long line along Hayner's cheek, snickering as the younger's breath hitched.

Grabbing the napkin again, he wiped off the blood, grinning, "All done, Princess."

Hayner stared at him, face red. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched his cheek, eyes wide.

"C'mon, Hayner, let's watch a movie or something."

Still a little stunned, Hayner just nodded.

Smirking, Seifer pulled Hayner to his feet, gripping him tightly as they walked to the couch. Before letting go, he made sure to run his fingertips up the younger's spine.

Hayner shivered, blushing bright red as Seifer helped him sit, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," Seifer answered, popping in a movie and grabbing the remote before sitting next to Hayner, close enough that their legs were touching.

Hayner shivered, glancing at Seifer, eyes involuntarily traveling down the other's toned chest.

"Cold?" Seifer asked.

Forcing his gaze to snap back to Seifer's face, Hayner nodded, "Yeah."

Seifer put his arm across Hayner's shoulders, pulling him into his chest, rubbing his arm up and down.

"Better Princess?" he asked.

"Um. Y-yeah," Hayner breathed, face on fire.

Grinning, Seifer started the movie and settled in.

An hour into it, Hayner was asleep. Chuckling softly at the blonde sleeping on him, Seifer turned the movie off. Carefully, he wrapped one arm firmly around his torso and the other under his knees, effortlessly standing up.

Hayner murmured something in his sleep and snuggled closer to Seifer's chest.

Smiling, Seifer made his way to his room, lying Hayner down gently. Making a quick decision, he pulled his jeans off before frowning at Hayner's. That couldn't be comfortable.

Slowly, he pulled Hayner's jeans off him, careful of his ankle.

Satisfied, he grabbed a blanket, lying next to Hayner and throwing it over them both. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching Hayner sleep

"You're one lucky guy, you know that?" he muttered.

Leaning down, he ever-so-gently pressed his lips to Hayner's.

"Night, Princess," he whispered, slipping an arm around him and pulling him close before closing his eyes.

XXXX

Hayner buried his face into the warmth, fighting waking up. He tried to move his arm, frowning when he couldn't. Forcing his eyes open, he was greeted with the sight of Seifer's chest.

Blushing, he slowly raised his head. Seifer was holding his tightly, and he had been sleeping on his chest. Hayner moved his leg, freezing when he bumped into Seifer's, realizing they both only had boxers on. He wiggled the arm Seifer had pinned, blushing like mad.

"Mhmm… Hayner…" Seifer murmured, tightening his grip before opening his eyes slowly, blinking at Hayner's wide-eyed gaze and blushing face. "Morning, Princess."

"I… but you… how?" Hayner sputtered.

Seifer chuckled softly, "You fell asleep watching the movie, so I put you to bed. I was tired, too, and figured you wouldn't mind sharing."

"I… n-no," Hayner blushed deeper, avoiding Seifer's gaze.

"You hurting still? Did it get any worse?" Seifer asked.

Hayner shook his head slowly, "No, I'm okay."

"That's good. I'll get up and get breakfast in a minute. But first…" Seifer gripped Hayner's chin, leaning close and kissing him softly, "Good morning."

Hayner stared at Seifer, bright red, "M-morning."

Seifer grinned, kissing him again before stretching and climbing out of bed. Hayner blushed, averting his gaze.

"Eggs and toast okay?" Seifer asked.

"S-sure," Hayner managed to say. Smirking, Seifer sauntered out to the kitchen, Hayner helplessly watching him go.

_He… kissed me?_

Shrugging, Hayner swung his legs over the bed and stood up, testing his ankle. It was much better than yesterday. Hobbling, he made his way to the bathroom, splashing water on his face.

"Seifer?" he called.

"Yeah?" Seifer yelled.

Hayner blushed, "Do you have clothes I can borrow?"

Seifer chuckled, "Sure thing, Princess. Gimme a minute."

Hayner sighed, making his way to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"How's the ankle?" Seifer asked, plating eggs.

"Almost good again," Hayner said.

Seifer nodded, putting a plate of food in front of Hayner before grabbing drinks for them both. "Eat up," he said, sitting across from him.

Hayner dug in, starving.

Seifer ate slowly, studying the other blonde, "I'm gonna have to rewrap your ribs."

Hayner nodded and blushed lightly.

"You're cute when you blush," Seifer casually commented.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Hayner demanded.

"What?" Seifer innocently asked.

"You're flirting with me!" Hayner snapped.

Seifer shrugged, "And?"

"But – you – I – you kissed me!" Hayner sputtered.

"Mhmm. I did. And you seemed to enjoy it, Princess," Seifer grinned.

"Are you just messing with me?" Hayner asked, staring at the table.

Seifer sighed, "Listen up, Hayner, because I'm only saying this once. I like you. I have for a while but I just now decided to do something about it."

"Why?" Hayner asked.

"Why what?"

"Why now?" Hayner clarified.

"Fuck, Hayner… you showed up here bruised and bloody and I just got so fucking pissed at who did this to you and – I realized I'm a bit possessive. I want you to be mine," Seifer said.

Hayner stared at him, face red.

"C'mon, Princess. I know you like me, too," Seifer said, slowly standing.

"And how do you know that?" Hayner asked.

Seifer smirked, moving over to him and cupping his face. "Because you've yet to stop me when I do this," Seifer said, right before he kissed him.

Hayner's hands flew up and he gripped Seifer's wrists, but he didn't push his away. Instead, he tilted his head and leaned up for more, eyes closing.

Seifer smirked, kissing him harder, letting one hand travel down Hayner's throat, around to his back. His fingertips ghosted down the younger's spine and Hayner gasped.

Seifer immediately took advantage, slipping his tongue into Hayner's open mouth.

Hesitantly, Hayner moved his tongue along Seifer's, moaning lightly when Seifer ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Seifer groaned, pulling back, "Damn, Hayner. You're killing me here.

Hayner stared up at him, dazed. Slowly, he licked his lips.

Seifer watched the tip of his tongue disappear back into his mouth and cursed before capturing his lips again and following it with his own.

This time, it was Hayner who pulled away, gasping for air. Seifer trailed his lips over Hayner's jaw, down his neck. He reached a particularly sensitive spot and Hayner moaned again, louder than before.

Seifer growled against his neck, causing Hayner to whimper, "If you don't stop with the noises, I'll end up taking you on the kitchen floor."

"Oh god," Hayner panted, biting his bruised lip.

Just then, Seifer's phone rang.

"Goddamnit!" Seifer cursed. He pulled back, staring at Hayner's flushed face, both panting lightly, "Don't. Move."

He grabbed his phone, answering it, "Yeah, what? Oh, hey. No. Yeah. Any luck? Oh. What? Jeez, fine. Bye."

Dumping the phone back onto the couch, he strode over to Hayner, leaning down and kissing him soundly before pulling back and offering his hand.

"Wh-what?" Hayner panted.

"I don't think you want Roxas to see us like this, am I right?" Seifer asked.

"Roxas?" Hayner repeated.

"C'mon, Princess," Seifer said, pulling Hayner to his feet, "Rox is on his way over to check on you."

Hayner cursed, "How'd he know?"

"I called him last night so he didn't panic," Seifer said, helping the younger into his bedroom, sitting him on the bed.

"Oh," Hayner said, watching Seifer pull clothes out of his dresser and blushing lightly.

"Here," Seifer handed him boxers and pants, "I gotta rewrap your ribs before you get a shirt."

Hayner nodded, blushing more when Seifer made no move to leave, "Some privacy?"

Seifer rolled his eyes and turned around. Quickly, Hayner stood and pushed his boxers down, hopping out of them. He hissed when he bent down to step into the clean pair, ribs throbbing.

"You okay?" Seifer asked.

"Fine," Hayner snapped, managing to pull them on before collapsing back onto the bed, "You can turn around now."

Seifer walked over to the bed, "Lemme guess, pulled on your ribs doing that?"

Hayner nodded.

Seifer sighed, grabbing the pants, "Sit up."

Hayner studied him curiously, doing as he said and sitting at the edge of the bed.

Seifer knelt before him, pulling his feet into the pants. Hayner blushed furiously, staring over Seifer's head.

Seifer smirked, standing and taking Hayner's hand, pulling him up. Hayner wobbled, quickly grabbing onto Seifer's shoulders for support.

Seifer pulled up his pants, fingers brushing his crotch as he buttoned them.

Hayner squeaked, staring at Seifer wide-eyed.

"You're lucky we got company coming, Princess," Seifer said huskily.

Hayner blushed, unable to respond as Seifer kissed him again. Sitting him back down, Seifer grabbed his own clothes and went into the bathroom, quickly changing and grabbing the wrapping gauze.

Just as he reentered the bedroom, someone knocked on his door. Setting the gauze down next to Hayner, he winked at him before going to answer the door.

"Hey, Rox. Axel," he nodded, letting the pair in.

"Where is he?" Roxas demanded.

Seifer rolled his eyes, "Bedroom."

"Thanks for taking care of him," Axel said as his blonde boyfriend dashed into the other room.

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer snorted, closing the door and leading the redhead into his bedroom, where Roxas was examining Hayner.

"He doesn't look as bad as I thought," Roxas said to the pair.

"I'm right here, you know," Hayner grumbled.

Axel laughed, "Doing okay, Hayner?"

"Yeah," Hayner sighed.

"All right, lemme re-do your chest," Seifer said, grabbing the gauze and kneeling between Hayner's legs.

Hayner blushed, wincing as Seifer started unwrapping the gauze.

Roxas leaned closer, "Jeez, Hay, they got you here good."

Hayner grunted as Seifer pulled the rest off, "Okay, I gotta check it out, Hayner."

Hayner reached for Seifer's hand, squeezing it as he prodded his chest with the other.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but Axel shook his head, pulling him into his arms.

Hayner hissed and scrunched his eyes closed.

"Breathe, Hay," Seifer murmured, "Almost done."

Hayner just nodded, holding Seifer's hand in a death grip.

"Done," Seifer pulled back, grabbing the new gauze. "I need my other hand now," he smirked.

Hayner blushed, letting go and Seifer quickly rewrapped him and helped him into a shirt.

"Are they broken?" Axel asked.

Seifer shook his head, helping Hayner stand, "Just bruised. You find the assholes that did it?"

"What?" Hayner asked, glancing between them.

"No luck yet, but Reno's looking," Axel said.

"You guys can't go after them!" Hayner protested. "What if they hurt you?"

"Relax, Hay," Roxas said, "We aren't stupid like you, Plus, Reno's a cop. Kind of his job."

Hayner scowled.

"So when did you and Seifer get together?" Roxas asked.

Axel sighed, "Rox…"

"What? C'mon, you see it too, right?" Roxas demanded.

"Well, yeah, but…" Axel trailed off.

"So?" Roxas asked the pair of blondes.

Hayner's face was the color of Axel's hair.

"Last night. And today," Seifer grinned, putting an arm around Hayner, the younger gaping up at him. "Right, Princess?" Seifer whispered before kissing him.

Hayner pulled back, sputtering.

Roxas laughed, "Good for you."

"I – but – we – you-" Hayner glanced from Seifer to Roxas and back.

"I told you, Hayner, I'm a bit possessive. You're mine now," Seifer said.

Hayner swallowed audibly, "Okay."

Axel laughed, "Congratulations, then. When's the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" Hayner repeated.

"Yeah, you know. The wedding," Axel grinned.

"Wedding?" Hayner yelled.

"Relax, Hayner. We aren't getting married," Seifer said.

"We're not?" Hayner sighed.

"Well, not yet," Seifer grinned.

Axel laughed.

Hayner sputtered, "You're crazy! I… fucking insane. I need some air." He started for the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Seifer stopped him.

"Away from you for five fucking minutes. I need to think," Hayner scowled.

"Well think in here because I'm not letting you go anywhere alone like that," Seifer scowled back.

"Let me? Let me?" Hayner fumed.

"Whoa, okay, hold on. I'll go with him, Seif," Roxas said.

Both blondes glared at him.

"He's not leaving!"

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Okay, look. You both need to cool down. Rox, take a walk with Hay. Just around the block, though, okay? Be careful," Axel said, kissing his boyfriend.

Roxas nodded, "I will."

Axel grabbed Seifer's arm, "C'mon, man. Give him some space. You got anything to drink?"

"Let's go, Hayner," Roxas said firmly, tugging Hayner to the door.

"But…" Hayner said, frowning.

"Wait…" Seifer said.

"Ten minutes," Axel said, nodding to Roxas, "Love ya, Rox."

"Love you too, Ax. Let's go Hay," Roxas repeated, helping him slip on shoes before closing the door behind them.

XXXX

"Fuck," Hayner cursed, hopping down the stairs.

"You sure you don't want help?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine," Hayner snapped.

"Look, you need to calm down, okay?" Roxas said as they reached the bottom.

Hayner panted before guiltily looking at Roxas, "Sorry."

Roxas shrugged, "Left or right?"

"Left, I guess," Hayner said, and the pair started walking, albeit slowly.

"So why are you so pissed? I thought you liked Seifer?" Roxas asked.

Hayner sighed, "I do, but… This is so fast, you know? One minute, I'm convinced he'll never notice me like that, and the next he's threatening to take me on the kitchen floor!"

"Nice, did he?" Roxas chuckled.

"What? No!" Hayner yelled, "No but that's not the point."

Roxas laughed, "I don't see a problem. So he finally noticed you and got a little overenthusiastic. Isn't that a good thing?"

Hayner groaned, "Rox, what if he'd only noticing because I got jumped? What if it spooked him into making a move? What if," Hayner's gaze dropped to his feet, "what if it's not real?"

"Oh, Hay. It's real. He's been looking at you like that forever, you just never noticed," Roxas said, patting Hayner's shoulder.

"He has?" Hayner asked.

Roxas nodded, "He's wanted to make a move for a long time. If anything, you getting jumped just gave him the courage."

Hayner smiled. "Thanks, Rox," he hugged him.

"Well, well, what a pair of fags. Didn't we teach you a lesson already, faggot?" a voice sneered.

Hayner paled, pulling away from Roxas to see the same three that had jumped him earlier.

XXXX

Seifer sighed, handing Axel a beer and plopping onto his couch with his own.

"Relax, he'll calm down," Axel said, sitting next to him.

"He's so fucking stubborn sometimes, you know? God, when he showed up here hurt like that…" Seifer clenched his fists.

"Hey, he's okay. You're gonna spook him if you keep coming on so strong, though," Axel pointed out.

"…You think so?" Seifer asked, sighing.

Axel chuckled, "Just let up a tad."

"Fuck," Seifer groaned, "Does he even want anything like this with me?"

"Whoa, I didn't mean to freak you out – he definitely wants it. You've liked him forever, haven't you?" Axel asked.

Seifer nodded, "Basically. But what if he's just reacting to freaking out over getting jumped?"

"Seif, stop freaking out, okay?" Axel said. "You don't notice how he looks at you. Trust me, it's not just a reaction to the jumping."

"Good," Seifer took a sip of beer, "Cause he's moving in here."

"…Have you asked him yet?" Axel chuckled.

"He obviously can't take care of himself," Seifer pointed out.

"Yeah, bit of advice? Don't mention that when you bring it up to him," Axel said.

Seifer snorted, "I'm not stupid."

Axel refrained from laughing, glancing at the clock and frowning slightly, "How big is this block?"

"Not that big," Seifer shrugged, "They probably couldn't even get very far, with Hayner's ankle still slightly swollen.

"Yeah…" Axel said, trying to shake off his feeling of worry.

XXXX

"Fuck off, assholes!" Roxas snarled.

"Ooh, feisty! Bet you top that pussy, don't you?" one of the three sneered.

"What did you just call me?" Hayner snarled, fist balling.

"You heard me, pussy," the guy taunted, "We kicked your ass, didn't we?"

"C'mon, Hay, let's just go," Roxas said, gripping his friend's arm.

"Aw, c'mon, fags, don't you want to tussle with some real men?" the third laughed.

"We're manlier than any of you will ever be! Do you even have _dicks_? Or are you just _assholes_?" Roxas grinned.

"That's it!" the leader snarled, looking at his companions, "Looks like they're begging to get their asses kicked!"

The three charged and Roxas angled himself on Hayner's injured side. For a moment, everything was a tangle of fists, then suddenly Roxas yelped, knocking into Hayner, clutching his side. Cursing, Hayner toppled to the ground.

He tried to get up but a foot on his chest stopped him. The other two grabbed Roxas, yanking his hands behind his back.

Hayner squirmed, trying to shove the foot off but it just increased its pressure, making Hayner wince as his already hurt ribs were further abused.

"Who's the man now, huh?" the guy grinned.

Hayner reached into his pocket, flipping his phone open and speed dialing Seifer while giving the guy the finger, "Fuck you."

"Let me go, you pricks!" Roxas shouted.

"Shut up!" one of the guys holding him yelled, socking him in the gut.

"Leave him alone! Oh yeah, real manly when you outnumber us!" Hayner snarled, more for Seifer's benefit than anything.

"I could beat you faggots with one hand tied behind my back!" the leader declared, increasing the pressure on Hayner's chest, "Now, let's see you bleed."

XXXX

Seifer dug out his cell phone. "It's Hayner," he said to Axel, answering, "Where the hell are you two?"

"Fuck you!"

"Whoa, Hayner, calm down-" Seifer tried to say.

"Let me go, you pricks!" Roxas shouted in the background.

Seifer cursed, flipping the phone onto speaker mode, sprinting for the door, "Those assholes got them!"

Axel's eyes widened before he ran after Seifer, the two of them flying down the stairs. Axel yanked out his cell and called Reno, telling him to get his ass over here, now.

"Shut up!" an unknown voice said, followed by a grunt from Roxas and Hayner's shout of, "Leave him alone! Oh yeah, real manly when you outnumber us!"

Seifer and Axel burst out of the building, glancing around before sprinting down the block to where they could see Rox and Hay.

"I could beat you faggots with one hand tied behind my back!" the guy holding down Hayner said, "Now let's see you bleed."

He increased the pressure on Hayner's chest until there was a distinct snapping sound. Hayner yelled in pain, tears stinging his eyes.

"No!" Seifer growled, slamming into the guy before he knew what hit him, Axel flying at the two holding Roxas.

"What the hell, asshole?" the guy shouted, staggering from Seifer's punch, "They're just a couple of fags!"

Seifer grinned at him, "So are we."

The guy's eyes widened before he started fighting back.

Hayner whimpered, clutching his chest. God, it hurt to breathe! He coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth. That… couldn't be good.

As soon as Rox was free, he joined Axel in kicking the others' asses. He knocked one to the ground, rending him unconscious.

Turning to Axel, he looked just in time to see the bigot he was fighting sink a knife into Axel's gut.

"Axel!" he yelled, rushing over.

Seifer snapped the guy's arm, "Had enough?"

"Police! Nobody move! Drop the weapon!" Reno yelled, jumping out of the speeding car, his partner swiftly getting out as well as soon as it was parked, both drawing their weapons.

The guy dropped his knife, staring wide-eyed. The leader cursed before yelling, "Arrest them! They attacked us!"

"I think it was the other way around, yo. Drop to the ground, you bastards are under arrest for assault!" Reno growled.

"Call an ambulance!" Roxas yelled. Reno noticed Axel's wound and cursed, leaving the idiots to Rude as he rushed to his brother's other side, radioing for an ambulance.

"Hang on, bro. Keep the pressure," Reno said, placing Roxas' hands over Axel's on the wound.

"Just a scratch," Axel managed to grin.

Remo snorted, "You're one lucky fucker, yo!"

"Hayner," Seifer said, rushing to his side and helping his sit. "What-" he broke off as Hayner coughed up more blood.

"Reno!" Seifer snapped.

Reno turned, cursing again. Leaving his brother to his blonde boyfriend, he came over and knelt next to Hayner.

"Looks like broken ribs. Coulda punctured a lung, yo," Reno said quietly.

Seifer cursed, a little panicked. He forced Hayner to look at him, "Listen up, Princess. Slow breaths, got it? Don't you dare pass out on me."

"Wouldn't… dream of it," Hayner wheezed, gripping Seifer's hand tightly.

Seifer squeezed back and everything was a blur from there.

Rude took the three that had done this to the station.

Axel and Hayner were loaded into an ambulance, Reno, Seifer, and Roxas following in Axel's car. (Reno drove since both blonde's were a tad worried.)

Roxas was checked out and deemed fine, minus some bruising. Seifer and Reno discussed pressing charges and Reno assured him he'd make sure they did time for this.

Both Axel and Hayner were rushed into surgery, Axel to check the damage and stop the bleeding and Hayner to mend his broken ribs and re-inflate one of his lungs.

Finally, the two were put into a room and the others could visit them.

"Axel!" Roxas rushed over to him, grabbing his hand.

Axel managed a smile, "Roxy."

Seifer nodded to Axel before walking over to Hayner. He hadn't woken up yet from surgery. Seifer stared at him, looking so small and broken in that hospital bed and clenched his fists.

Reno walked in. "Doctor says you'll both be fine," he grinned, going over to his brother, "You were lucky, yo."

Axel nodded, squeezing Roxas' hand.

"When will they be released?" Roxas asked.

"Axel'll be out tomorrow, yo. Hayner… they don't know yet. Gotta make sure he's a-okay," Reno explained.

Seifer dragged a chair over to Hayner's side.

Roxas turned at the noise, "Hayner?"

"He's still sleeping," Seifer said, sitting down to wait.

Axel yawned and Reno chuckled, "I gotta get back to the station, yo. Take care of my bro, Roxas."

Roxas turned to him, "I will." To Axel, "You should get some rest."

"I'm not"–yawn-"tired," Axel protested.

Roxas smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly, "Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"Love you, Rox," Axel closed his eyes.

"Love you, Ax," Roxas smiled, letting of his hand ad moving over to Seifer. "Will you be all right?"

Seifer nodded, "I'm fine. Just gonna wait for Princess here to wake up."

Roxas nodded, "Tell him I don't blame him for what happened and he needs to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Seifer asked.

"You'll find out when he tells you," Roxas said. "I'm going to get some sleep while I can, but I'll be back later. Thanks, Seif."

"Sure, Rox," Seifer sighed, turning his gaze to Hayner.

Roxas quietly left the room.

Seifer leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair out of Hayner's eyes gently.

Hayner shifted, eyes fluttering open, "Seif?"

"Hey, Princess," Seifer smiled. "You had surgery, but you're gonna be fine."

Hayner nodded, wincing a little.

Seifer grabbed his hand, "You in pain?"

"A little," Hayner grunted. "Ax? Rox?"

"Axel's in the bed next to you," Seifer gestured. "He's gonna be fine, too. You both were lucky."

Hayner looked over a t the sleeping redhead, nodding, "Roxas?"

"Home sleeping. He'll be back later," Seifer explained.

Hayner sighed, "Good. God, this is all my fault. If I hadn't stormed off like that, none of this would have happened."

"Hey," Seifer said sharply, "It's those assholes' fault. They did this, not you, Hay."

"But-"

"No," Seifer said. "No, Hay. Roxas told me to tell you he doesn't blame you. As soon as Axel wakes up, you can ask him and he'll tell you the same thing. It's not your fault. Those assholes were going to really hurt you – they did – and no one regrets fighting them."

"What did Reno say?" Hayner asked wearily, still feeling guilty.

"He's got enough to lock them away. Don't worry, okay? They'll be someone's bitch soon in prison."

Hayner snorted, squeezing Seifer's hand, "Thanks, Seif. For earlier, too. And I'm sorry for leaving like that, I know you were just teasing."

"Hayner," Seifer leaned in until their faces were inches apart, "I really do want a relationship with you."

"You… do?" Hayner breathed.

"Of course, Princess," Seifer grinned. "I… I've liked you for a while and all this just made me realize I could lose you if… God, Hayner, you scared the crap outta me."

"You were scared? For me?" Hayner asked, shocked.

"I care about you, okay?" Seifer snapped, blushing lightly.

Hayner leaned up, ignoring his injuries and kissed Seifer gently. Letting his head fall back, he smiled.

"I was scared you were just reacting to me being hurt. I should have told you sooner… Seifer," Hayner fidgeted nervously.

"What?" Seifer asked, gently cupping Hayner's face.

"I'm in love with you," Hayner blushed.

Seifer stared at him, stunned.

"Seifer?" Hayner squeaked. "Say something?"

"I love you, too," Seifer said, before kissing Hayner soundly. When he pulled back, he grinned, "Move in with me."

"What?" Hayner exclaimed.

"Move in with me," Seifer repeated. "You're always at my place anyway and once they release you, you'll need some help for a while and we can take it slow, whatever you want."

"You want me to move in with you," Hayner said, dazed.

Seifer nodded, "What'dya say, Princess?"

"I… yes," Hayner said.

"Really?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah. We can try it," Hayner smiled.

Seifer smirked, leaning down and kissing Hayner again.

"Get a room," Axel grumbled.

Hayner blushed as Seifer pulled away, "Sorry, Axel."

"S'okay. I'm happy for you two. But I'm also tired," Axel yawned.

Hayner yawned, too. Seifer chuckled, sitting back in the chair, still holding Hayner's hand, "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"And you call me a sap," Axel mumbled, falling asleep.

Hayner smiled, closing his eyes.

"Night, Hayner," Seifer smiled.

"Night, Seifer," Hayner murmured.


End file.
